


The Last Goodbye

by RavenValentino



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino





	1. Chapter 1

"Charge!" I yelled lifting my sword high into the air and my griffin rearing up cawing loudly, the shining armoured army advanced, the horses neighing excitedly, pulling against their reins as if wanting their heads and just wanting to gallop, we were soon nearing our enemy, the Orcs were snarling and welcoming us with their blades, some smiling and some couldn't wait to shed our blood, our steel clashed with evil and we were like a fire to a wood as we tore through the Orcs ranks, we were splashed with the ebony, evil blood of the foul creatures, but there in the middle cutting down my comrades was Azog The Defiler, his pale white skin had turned pink with the blood of my kin, he gnashed his horrible yellow teeth together as he enjoyed watching them die. I nudged my griffin in the ribs and we then bounded over to him, decapitating Orcs as we went, their heads rolling as they hit the floor but soon their brains spilt into the soil as my griffin trampled through them, the last thing they would have seen was my blade coming towards them, my blade dripped with their blood as did my armour and my griffin. 

"Azog" I yelled as my griffin get closer and closer, his head turned towards me and he offered me an evil smile as if welcoming his death.

"You really think you can kill me?" He roared, as my griffin had now reached his target but Azog used his mace to knock me off and I was sent tumbling off his back knocking my head against the rock and only coming to a stop as my head hit a rock. My griffin squawked and reared up as Azog had him by his throat and the other hand tore his wings off, my creature kicked out at him but Azog used his sword to cut his front feet off, as blood poured from his sides and the stumps which were once taloned killing utensils, Azog jerked his hand to the side and a sickening crack rung out across the battlefield as he had broken the neck of creature, Azog carelessly threw his body to the side before advancing to me. He kicked me in the stomach before patronising me. "You're pathetic, stand up and fight" He roared. 

I took a deep breath in and rose before Azog, he tore my helmet off as if though he wanted to look into my eyes before I killed him. "You're a woman!" He exclaimed. "This just makes it all the more fun in killing you" He added, I thrust my blade into his chest so it came all the way out of his back, but he only laughed as he broke my sword in half, and then broke my wrist causing me to cry out, he twisted it around my back and so I head-butted Azog splitting his lip and he was sent stumbling back, I quickly picked the bow and a few arrows from one of my fallen comrades and loaded it, then shot Azog twice but to my surprise the arrows just bounced off his pale skin, he came loser and I activated the hidden blade in my boot and tried to slash the Orcs throat but he just grabbed my foot and threw me into a rock, he came thumping over and wrapped his fingers around my throat trying to choke the life out of me, I used my fingernails as if they were claws and I lacerated Azogs hand till he dropped me to the floor, but he soon grabbed a fistful of my hair and knocked my head against the rock, I was dazed and Azog thought he could stab me, but one of my kinsman shot him and he tore his attention away from me, Azog left me and raced to him, he plunged his hand into his chest tearing his beating heart from his it and crushed it in his palm. 

"No!" I cried, I was filled with anger and I saw red, I then rushed at Azog and tried to end him but his son Bolg shot me in the back with an arrow, but I then saw a blade travel through Azogs body, he cried out loud as the blade was then twisted with in his body, he dropped to his knees and just as I was about to decapitate Azog but Bolg pushed me and my kinsman away, then Bolg dragged Azog away, the whole of the Orcs began retreating. I stumbled up and looked around the battlefield and noticed that half my army and comrades had been cut down but it soon began to snow and I watched as the snow flakes covered my fallen brothers, the battle had been won. 

So what was left of the army we took back to the citadel, our healers got to work, they insisted that they heal me first as I was captain but I refused and told them that they must heal everyone else first. Byron who was the one who stabbed Azog came over to me and took care of my wounds for me instead, I winced in pain as he dabbed the wound on my head, then he picked my wrist up and I squealed a little. "Yep, its definitely broken" He said, so he put a splint on it to keep it in place and then wrapped a bandage around it.  
"Now that should heal" He said taking my chin in his hand and then kissed my forehead, even though he knows that people in the army are not allowed relationships. So I left the healing tents and headed to the King who was pacing up and down in her chambers. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, bowing to him. "We won the war" I said to him. 

"I know" He answered. "Are you sure you saw Byron kill Azog? Because if he isn't he could retaliate and come back a whole lot more stronger and more reinforcements" He said his fingers raking through his long grey hair. 

"A sword was thrust through his chest, I really doubt he's going to live with that" I reassured him. 

"Just leave me" He said, so I began to walk the halls of the marble palace and I wrestled with the leather strap in my crimson red hair to take it out of its high ponytail which kept my unruly mane tamed, which I only kept in when I fought, so it wasn't in my way. But I stared out at the hills hoping there was an adventure out there for me, instead of being the captain of the army, I loved it but I had been here for too long.


	2. Chapter 2

My thoughts were soon interrupted as Byron came to find me. "Abrax Thranduil, has asked for our presence we must leave now!" He told me, so I whistled and I jumped out onto the ledge of the balcony and there appearing below was a dragon, its golden scales shone in the sun, and I flew over the Elven army as we marched towards Erebor, as their city had been attacked by Smaug, we were supposed to help them fight, we reached the hill and I landed my dragon behind the army and ran to the front line, I looked out of place because I was dressed in black armour. I had my hand hovering over the hilt of my blade ready to use it if I had to, I saw Thorin Oakenshield beg for our help but I saw Thranduil shake his head and we turned around, but I lingered for a little longer and Thorin's eyes caught mine. 

"Lets go!" Byron ordered. 

"No we've got to help them" I yelled, but Byron began dragging me away. "No" I cried, it took three elves to drag me away, I knew Thorin knew I wanted to help but I was powerless against Thranduil. We reached the palace and Thranduil was just dismounting his Elk. "You, you coward! How could you leave them?" I yelled. 

"There was nothing I could do, their city was already lost" He replied. I saw Byron and our King hovering near me in case things got out of hand.

"You could've helped them fight, but no you decided to turn tail and flee, you're the most self centred elf I've ever known, so if you need me don't bother with me because Thranduil you and your money aren't worth it!" I exclaimed. "Why should I fight and kill for an elf who is not willing to get his hands dirty" I growled. 

"Abrax calm down" Byron warned resting his hand on my arm. 

"How dare you talk to me like that? Who do you think you are!" He snarled bending down to my level and his face right in front of mine. 

"Abrax, captain of an army and a mercenary" I answered ferociously. 

Thranduil strutted back to his Elk and mounted it, I jumped back before the creature could hit me with his gigantic horns, the army going with him, and I just laughed at the King but he turned his Elk around and said "I've never bee so insulted, I cut all ties with this kingdom if I am to be treated like this!" He bellowed before leaving the city, I stormed inside with Byron at my heel. "You know you cant go around talking to Kings like that, you know one day you will be punished for insolence" He warned me. 

"Byron I am a mercenary, I am just someone who is being paid to kill other people, I am disposable so if I died no one would care" I explained. I walked to my chambers and shut the door before Byron could say anymore to me. I ran my fingers through my hair and then collapsed onto my bed, I attempted to get some sleep, a few days later and I was out sparring with one of the army members when Byron came to us in the field.

"Abrax, Thorin Oakenshield has a proposition for you" Byron said to me.

"What does a dwarf want with me?" I quizzed him. 

"I don't know unless you come and find out, as he's in the main hall" He finished. So I walked out tying my mane back and there I saw the Dark haired dwarf dressed in his finery and his blue eyes staring into mine. 

"My this is the legendary Abrax, I am honoured to meet you" he told me and kissed my hand. 

"And I you" I said bowing to him.

"I recognise you" He stated, as he began to walk around me. 

"Oh?" I replied. 

"Yes you were trying to help us, but you were dragged away, I didn't realise it was you Abrax but I have a proposition for you" He said. "I am going on a quest to claim my city of Erebor again. I have heard your stories and I understand you're a great fighter, but it was shame you weren't with us on the battle of Moria which took place a few days ago, but I was told you were recovering from a broken wrist. You will be travelling with a company of twelve including me, a burglar and you" He added. 

"Who's the Burglar?" I inquired. 

"We have been told about a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins who lives in the Shire which is where we are travelling next, Gandalf has explained that there is a symbol on his door, so we know where to go" He explained. "You will have fifteenth share of the treasure from the mountain, and I understand you're a mercenary so you will be paid handsomely but I will only be paying half now and half for when the job is finished" He explained. "Do we have a deal?" He inquired. 

"Yes, Thorin Oakenshield we do" I answered and we both shook hands.

"Now Abrax are you sure you're up to it, because I will need you to sign a contract confirming your decision to join us" He said taking out a scroll and then laying it on the table, I read through it and I agreed to sign it, so Thorin showed me where to sign it. 

"I have gathered the whole company and they are waiting outside for us" He said to me, my King and Byron wished me well, Byron had tacked up my beautiful pure white Andalusian stallion who had a long black mane cascading down its shoulders and its tail dragging on the floor, four black socks and a black muzzle, my horse had a burgundy red blanket laid across its rump attached to the saddle and I had my crest on the ends of the brow band, the bridle and saddle both black. Byron had also packed my saddle bags, so I pulled my bow and quiver onto my back which were loaded with silver arrows, I then pulled on my leather fingerless gloves, Byron helped me onto my horse and Thorin mounted his pony, I trotted out riding one handed as usual the reins in my left hand and my right hand hovering above the hilt of my sword. We came to the gates an there sat his company on their ponies, I saw two younger Dwarves and they looked to be around my age, one blonde with braids and a braided moustache and a dark haired one, his hair pulled back at the sides, the dark haired one had leant over to the other one to whisper something to him as I trotted out. 

"My dear companions meet Abrax, captain of the army and mercenary" Thorin introduced me.


	3. Chapter 3

I rode proudly with the Dwarves, I rode beside Thorin then we halted all our horses as a grey wizard join us. "Good you found her" He commented.

"Abrax meet Gandalf" He said.

"Nice to meet you" I replied making my horse bow to him.

"I see you have manners, and I know you are in safe hands with her" Gandalf added, we then carried on riding towards the Shire and it soon grew dark, the mounts were tired as were we and we had been travelling all day, we camped in the middle of the woods and Bofur began cooking with Bombour, while I was to watch the steeds with the two young Dwarves Kili and Fili. I had already been introduced to all the Dwarves. I laid on the ground with mat rolled out and my back leaning against a tree, I was playing with my dagger, as I pushed the point into my finger right into the pad and I drew blood so I just licked the blood off and then bound it. "So Abrax if you're not quite human what are you?" Kili inquired. "Kili!" His brother hissed. "Its okay, I am actually part elf, part Dwarf" I answered.

"Oh really, my brother and I thought you were full elf" Fili answered exchanging a glance with his brother.

"Really considering there's not much in height difference between us, and why would you think I was a full elf?" I inquired. 

"Because you have high cheek bones, your ears are slightly pointed and you have amazing long hair like an elf" Kili explained.

I nodded and then turned my head towards the ponies as I could hear a few whinnying but it was because they were tired, a few hours and the two brothers had fallen asleep but I took that time to train by myself still watching the ponies, then I heard a familiar roar as my dragon landed a little way from the ponies, and so I ran to him his yellow eyes burned brighter as he saw me approaching, we made contact and he pushed his nose into my torso. He snorted steam around me which was warm, I could tell my dragon missed me but I couldn't return because I had signed a contract and I couldn't allow Thorin to see my dragon in case he attacked him. But I heard someone walking to where Fili and Kili slept as they were going to take over, I looked over and noticed it was Bofur and Oin. "Fly boy but stay close" I told him kissing his muzzle and he took off, Bofur caught me but he didn't raise an alarm which I nodded in appreciation, I soon padded back and he said "Lass your secret is safe with me" "Thank you" He answered. "You're welcome Dragonborn" He finished. "I am guessing you've seen the tattoo on the back of my shoulder" I prompted him. "Yes as your dress with slipping off your shoulder as you rode" he confessed. "Now go get some sleep you're going to need it" He told me. So I picked up my mat and found a space a little way from the Dwarves and slept with my back to them, keeping a dagger in my grip against my chest as I slept, I woke up to the sound of Bombour snoring the sun light shone on my skin in the morning, its warm rays waking my limbs up as if I were a reptile. I quietly got up and headed to the lake where I stood on the edge having a wash and getting ready for the day, I was joined by Thorin who had already taken his armour off and was shirtless. 'Okay now this is just awkward' I thought. So I hurried but I was stopped in my tracks with my back to Thorin. "Are you not hot in that armour?" He inquired. "A little" I answered. "Ask Kili for something cooler you look about his size" Thorin told me. "Ohl no Thorin I'm okay really" I insisted. "We don't want you fainting on us, we need you to be cool" He replied. "Fine" I whined walking over tying the leather strap around my hair pulling it up into its ponytail, I didn't bother talking to Kili but I found a leather shirt and coat on the saddle of my horse, I glanced over and Kilis gaze caught mine, I nodded in appreciation and then found a private spot to get changed and what do you know, Thorin was right I fit right into Kilis clothes which was a little strange. We soon mounted our steeds and carried on our trek to The Shire, today I decided to ride at the back and besides it kept Kili, Fili and Ori in check as it stopped them from using the slingshot and annoying everyone else, Bofur rode at the back with me and told me about Erebor. "I am sorry my father didn't help" I said. "What Thranduils your father!" He exclaimed a little too loud causing Thorin to turn around. "Shush, yes my mother was a Dwarf" I told him. "That explains your beauty but Thorin hates elves" He reminded me. "I know but I am one of your best fighters in the company, if he turns me down then you lose all the fight you've got" I answered.

"That's fair enough" He said. All of a sudden my steed took its own head and we then galloped ahead of the company, he had seen unicorns drinking by the river, it was almost as if though he never saw one but we had them back in the kingdom I fought for. He neighed to them and nuzzled his snout against theirs a unicorn approached me and I stroked its strong beautiful neck, before Thorin pulled us away, so we galloped forward and once my horse ran out steam we dropped back and I rode with Kili, who was non stop talking to me, but at one point I switched off and began to list all the weapons I should have bought with me. But then my attention was broken when he said "You know your hair would look nice in a braid" "What?" I asked not understanding why he wanted to see my hair in a hair braid. "I could do it for you" he offered, I still didn't understand why he would want to. I then realised Kili had been talking all day as night was now upon us and we were finally at The Shire.


	4. Chapter 4

We found a place for our mounts, I was so glad it was night because otherwise we would get unwelcomed looks from the hobbits in the shire, we decided to arrive in pairs the hobbit looked a little confused as to why all these Dwarves were arriving. Thorin and I were last to arrive and we just threw our weapons into his arms. "Erm excuse me but what are you all doing here?" He squeaked. "To ask you on a quest laddie" Dwalin answered. "A quest, no. No one in Baggend is interested in a quest, perhaps you could try over the hill and over the waters, I am sure you will find someone who is interested" He said making excuses.

Soon there was a mountain of food on the table, but I didn't feel like eating instead I sat at the side of Thorin smoking my pipe, then a food fight broke out and Kili threw an orange at me and I took a throwing knife from my arm and then threw it at the orange splitting it in half, he kept doing it until I ran out of knives, but the poor hobbits wooden beam was now littered with my throwing knives, then they began to clear up and even broke into song as they threw his cutlery and crockery around the small hobbit house.

Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates

Cut the cloth and trail the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if they are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates

It was very amusing, the hobbit ran around his house worrying it was going to get broken but we just piled it on the table and after Thorin presented the hobbit with the contract just like he had to me but he was to be our burglar. "Incineration!" He exclaimed. 

"Just a few seconds of searing pain and then poof, you're nothing more than a pile of ash" Bofur said, but I just kicked him in the shin. I could tell the hobbit was about to faint, so I raced up and caught him, I looked around and noticed Kili muttered something to his brother as I laid him gently on the floor. We then all congregated in his living room while Gandalf took the hobbit to his sitting room. Thorin then began to sing the song of the lonely mountain, I sat on the hobbits windowsill still smoking my pipe as I listened, Kili wandered over gingerly and perched down next to me. Far over the Misty Mountains cold To dungeons deep and caverns old We must away ere break of day, To find our long-forgotten gold The pines were roaring on the height The winds were moaning in the night The fire was red, it flaming spread The trees like torches blazed with light On silver necklaces they strung The flowering stars, on crowns they hung The dragon-fire, in twisted wire They meshed the light of moon and sun. After we all made ourselves comfortable in the living room of the hobbit and we all slept, Kili slept a little too close for comfort to me, I was up first in the morning and I crept out so I could sort their steeds and lead them down outside the house. Thorin and his company woke up and soon emerged out of the house and they saw me already mounted and waiting for them. "My you are an early riser" Kili commented, I just smiled at him shyly and tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear, once everyone was mounted on their steeds we took off and rode towards Erebor, they then began to make bets that if the hobbit would or wouldn't join us. I bet he would where as Kili bet he wouldn't, "come on he fainted last night and that was at the word incinerated" He reminded me. "I know, but unlike you I have faith in him" I said gently punching Kili in the arm, then he rode his pony into my horse playfully making his pony squeal, I then pushed my horse back into Kilis pony. "Wait, wait" We heard someone call, we all halted and we saw the hobbit had the contract in his hand and he waved it in the air. "I signed it" He added. I looked at Kili and smiled. "Told you so" I told him. "Okay you ride with Abrax" Thorin ordered, Kili began to detest when Thorin added "or Kili you can walk and he can have your pony" So I helped the hobbit onto the back of my steed and he wrapped his arms around my waist. If looks could kill the hobbit would be dead as Kili gave him a death stare. I just giggled and we then began off at a walk again, it was a shame the hobbit was with me because Kili didn't speak to me as much as he had at the start. "Ohl I forgot to say I am allergic to horse hair. Abrax you wouldn't happen to have a handkerchief in your saddle bag would you?" He inquired. "No" I replied. "Here lad use this" Bofur said throwing a piece of cloth at him that he had torn off his coat, which I caught and handed it to him. "Er thanks" He said and I am guessing he screw his nose up at it. "Now you're travelling with us Master Baggins you have to forget those little luxuries" I said to him. "Hey Abrax what does that tattoo mean on your shoulder?" The hobbit quizzed me. "Nothing don't worry" I replied, but I could see Kili was intrigued by it, we soon stopped for a break and allowed the horses to drink and that was when Kili asked me about my tattoo as he knew I would open up to him or so he thought. "Its nothing" I answered snatching my coat off my saddle and then pulling it on. "Kili leave the poor girl alone" His brother told him as I mounted my steed and began to walk away.


End file.
